Alone
by yellowraccoon
Summary: Being a weasel is not very easy...especially if you are framed for a murder. Norman the weasel is not just misunderstood, but forgot about completely. After a twist in fate he finds himself in the subterranean land of the dinosaurs saving his friend.
1. The Dare

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ice Age, or any characters/ settings within it.**

**So...here it is. I was about to release it a few weeks ago, but I got lazy and didn't type it. Oh, and just FYI, this takes place directly after the third movie ended.**

**Prologue:**

Norman's life was bland. He is a weasel, which makes him not very trustworthy from the start. He is a weasel long, lonely years of his life influenced by one huge lie. To worsen the fact, he has no memory of what caused his life to be so miserable. After being banished from the village, for 'killing' his uncle, he was left to just wonder around the barren glacier aimlessly. He believes that his uncle was not murdered by him, but no one believes that. And for some reason, his memory blanked and he didn't even know what happened.

Well, his life isn't that horrible, he has but one acquaintance: a weasel named Brian. Brian wasn't forced into this wasteland, he likes it. Sometimes Norman doesn't really understand Brian, But he's the only friend he has...besides Joey. Joey the raccoon can't really be considered as a friend, because he's so unpredictable, he can do something really stupid. He was also banished from the same village.

Chapter 1

**The Dare**

The sun rose over the frozen wasteland and Norman started his normal, boring routine. He opened his eyes and tried to thaw from last night's blizzard. He got up and yawned and slowly pondered across the glacier to hunt his ration of food. Brian just happened to walk over and stared at Norman.

"Hey, Norm, why did ya sleep so late? I caught a rat and was going to share it with you. For the last few days you've been sort of weird, what's wrong?" Brian said.

"Oh, nothing!" Norman said sarcastically. After seeing the hurt look on Brian's face, he added: "Have you ever noticed that if we die, no one will care. I just noticed my life has no meaning. If I even knew what screwed up my life so bad, then this would be so much different!"

Brian just stood their and said "Well, I think my life is worth something. I think your life is also! There is no way to make me think otherwise!" Norman has almost never seen him so stubborn, it's as if he has been offended. Granted Norman knew that he was not very good socially. The little education in that manner was from his older brother, who was not a very good with that also.

Norman tried to break the barrier he just created with some fun. A few minuets ago, soon after he woke up, their was a small chunk of ice that for some reason flew up in the air and landed directly where it took off. A small rodent was just sitting next to it ever since the incident happened. Norman wanted to try to get to Brian's good side by making him try to scare the living daylight out of the rodent.

"Hey Brian" Norman started. Brian gave him his full attention "You see that little rodent over their..." he pointed at the scrat "I dare ya to scare it and tell it..." Norman was lost of words; he didn't think he would get this far! "...well, use your imagination!"

"Damn it Norm, you must have had a horrible young childhood! And no, I will not do it!" Brian answered. He was about to say more, but got rudely interrupted by Joey.

"Why, are you chicken?" Joey yelled and started making chicken sounds.

Norman, who was still wondering how a saber-toothed raccoon could make chicken sounds,

continued the argument. "Brian, what's wrong, are you scared of a little rodent thing?"

Before Brian could say 'no', Norman continued.

"You said before that you ate a rat, now your scared of one!" Norman yelled over Joey's laughter with a grin. Brian knew that he was now forced to do something he really didn't want to do. It wasn't that he was scared of a scrat, fo he definitely wasn't, but that he didn't like the look of the ice around it. It looked like a thin barrier that separates his world from a subterranean cavern.

But, he decided to do it anyway. It was probably the stupidest move he made in his life. Norman hushed Joey to not spoil it all, as Brian slunk up to the scrat.

Then a gross feeling in the pit of Norman's stomach told him that something wasn't right. The scrat ran away and as Brian turned around to make his way back, the most unexpected thing happened.

The ice broke. Upwards.

A strange flash that exploded the ice below Brian grabbed his shell-shocked body and flew up into the air like a bird and carried him away.

Norman followed and only slowed when the stitch in his side burned with pain. He then continued and looked at the sky. The beast was only a tiny dot in a flat sky. It then dived into the ground and returned to the hell it came from. Now Norman knew where he was going.

**So...What did you think? Constructive Criticism is highly appreciated! I know it is very overrun with OCs, that's going to change!**


	2. Across the Glacier

**Thanks you all for reviewing! I know it's very OC run, but that will indeed change. There will be a few twists and connections. Oh, and if you didn't pick this up: the 'rodent' last chapter was Scrat directly after the end of the third movie. **

Chapter 2

**Across the Glacier**

With the wind at Norman's back, he propelled himself forward. After the random (and rather unfortunate ) event that just unfolded behind him, he didn't even have time to think. The only thing he did was run across the ice, following the beast that took Brian.

Norman stopped running and gazed at the horizon. He didn't know where he was, but he did see more than the barren ice. In the distance, the smooth horizon was disrupted and tangled into a jagged, green line. Off in the distance, there was trees. The trees that were covering the village that banished him. Then he yelled out loud, "I'm running into a village full of idiots whom the last thing they would want to do is welcome me, to then merrily walk along into a cold, dark, underground hole to save Brian!"

A voice came out from somewhere behind him. "That's a very good point! From what I know about things like this, ignore them, you'll never actually win!" A startled Norman turned around to find Joey directly behind him.

"Joey, how did you get here!? I ran for a half an hour in one direction and you walked over to the side!" Norman tried to do the math in his head. He was a weasel, and Joey was a raccoon, but it was still impossible. But, much to Norman's dislike, Joey just shrugged.

"Eh, Norm, do ya mind if I tag along? I see we got to go through that village that kicked us both out, and I got a score to settle with an old friend before I die. " Joey suddenly asked.

"Sure..." Norman said a little uncomfortable with a rather devious raccoon following him on a rescue mission. "But dare I ask, who do you have a score to settle with?"

"Fast Tony." The raccoon simply muttered. To Norman, It didn't seem that it was something to be questioning any longer.

And with that, the two set off towards the green oasis in the desert of ice.

* * *

"Well, what do we do now?" Joey asked. They were right at the edge of the forest. Inside, there was what looked like a playground. The sheer sight of the stupid amount of safety precautions almost made Norman ill.

"He whispered to Joey: "You see that playground?" he waited until Joey nodded. "Well, from what I know, parents want to keep their kids safe. But, look at that, snowballs on trees! If I was growing up here now, my older brother, and my uncle, would be tearing it down in the middle of the night!"

Joey whispered back: "I would be tearing it down in the middle of the day!" He then strained to not laugh. It seemed pretty hard for him, since he never had to before.

"Alright, on three we will run directly to the sun. Try not to make any eye contact... well; don't make any contact at all!" Norman whispered. "Oh, and whatever you want with Fast Tony, do it, but follow my voice when I find were to monster crashed through the ice."

"Sorry Norm, I can't. You go save Brian, and I'll go back." Joey suddenly said.

"What! So you're going to completely blow me off! Thanks for nothing, you bastard!" Norman yelled out loud. Yelling did let his anger out, but it did draw the attention of a resident of a village.

"Hey, you! You know there are children here!" An obnoxious beaver yelled. Norman knew she didn't see him, but she definitely heard him.

At the risk of being caught, Norman made a run for it. He would have made it too, if it wasn't for a stupid tree. Norman ran into the tree at full speed and the force knocked him over. He crawled off the ground, pressing snow onto the throbbing wound. Blood mixed with sweat and water from the snow oozed into his eye, making it sting.

Even after that, he pressed on. He looked over and saw a clearing. He chuckled to himself when he noticed it was the same playground he and Joey saw off in the distance. It was more baby-proofed up close. He continued running, but something caught his eye.

It was a small a bunch of small pieces of ice hanging from a vine. Before he had a chance to take a better look at it, he once again smashed into something. But this time, it talked back.

"Hey, that hurt!" Norman looked up, it was a sloth. He knew he had to make contact, because sloths can get very angry.

"Sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush!" Norman said, trying very hard to not make eye contact.

"It's OK. My friends are paying too much attention to a new baby, and I'm now bored. I thought it would be the best time of my life, but I guess Diego was right." The sloth said. Norman couldn't care less about what the sloth said, but he didn't want to start anything.

" I've never seen you before, are you new here?" the sloth asked. Norman made a really stupid move and said: "No, can you keep a secret?" The sloth nodded. "Well, I was banished years ago, but my friend was taken by a giant, flying, beast." Then Norman shut his mouth, but he knew he did already say too much.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me, uh..." he was looking for a name.

"Norman, call me Norm." Norman simply said,

"I'm Sid" the sloth replied.

But, what Norman prayed didn't happen, happened. He was caught. An old gazelle slowly walked up to him and said: "I know you... You're the kid who murdered his uncle!" as soon as that was said, the entire village (or so it seems to Norman) was chasing him. He started running and spat at the gazelle: "I didn't murder him! If I knew what even happened, you wouldn't be chasing me.!" But that didn't work, the chase continued.

Norman was running out of breath when out of the back came a saber-tooth tiger! Norman first thought 'What is a saber doing with a bunch of beavers and ant-eaters?' but re-thought 'I'm being chased by a saber tooth tiger!"

He didn't even have time to complete the thought when he took another hit. This time he was falling. Norman looked around to find he was in mid air. Falling.

The snow below him grew closer and closer. He strained his neck to look up to see he was under the ice. He started to make out the saber above him, looking down. He hit the ground with a thud.

He was at his goal, yet he knew there is worse to come...

**How did you like it? Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Still very OC heavy, but it will eventually change. I hated cutting Joey out (He's probably my favorite OC I've created) but it fits his personality greatly!**


	3. Through the Caves

**So, this is it, another chapter. Thanks for all the helpful reviews****! And now I can finally let this story really take off!**

Chapter 3

**Through the Caves**

Norman laid face first in the snow. He was knocked unconscious after falling down through a crack in the ice into an almost fully collapsed cave. This is where the beast took Brian. There is a large hole between the piles of rubble and the ice ceiling which leads to a long cave. Yet where he was literally, is extremely different from where he was mentally.

Norman was lost. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear , he couldn't even breath. He didn't know what happened, where it happened, or why it happened. All he knew is that something happened. He didn't know if he was dead or alive, but he did know, is he didn't feel conciseness. But, slowly, faint colors started to paint in the vacant scene. They grew stronger and stronger until, in flashes, pictures formed. They all seemed to resolve around one moment.

Distorted images and sounds grew clearer and clearer until he knew what was happening. A small weasel, probably a child, was walking with an older weasel. A third tagged along behind the two. The third was the youngest and really didn't pay attention. The old weasel said something, but it became a muffled drone to Norman.

The young weasel and the older one argued and a few words became hearable to Norman. The words from the younger one was: "I'm running away, Uncle! And their isn't nothing you can..." and it droned away. He had a strong accent, much like his brother's. The older weasel said something else, loudly, but Norman couldn't make out any words. As this whole thing happened, the youngest was busy chasing moths. The older one stopped him, and told him: "You take care, little brother, I'll find ya some day." And with that, he walked away. Those words were the most clear to Norman, and they stuck with him the most.

After he just experienced a family breaking up, something else tugged his sight. Sabers, a whole pack of them, were closing in on the weasels. Norman tried to yell out, to send a little warning, but he couldn't. he literally seemed to lose his ability to speak. The sabers were ever closer, when his vision started blurring. The leader started silently talking to a younger one something about a test and killing the bigger weasel. The vision blurred and distorted, as the sabers moved closer and closer. The last thing he saw was the younger saber walk into the clearing, then nothing. An image of the youngest weasel popped into view. He was all alone, surrounded by blood. Blood of the older weasel.

Norman snapped back to conciseness. He was laying in the snow in a almost completely collapsed ice cave. He looked around as he blinked the snow out of his eyes. His head throbbed from where he hit the tree, but other than that, he seemed fine. He looked for a way the beast got through this rubble-filled cave, and saw where. A large separation between the ice and the ceiling with an easy climb to it.

He cracked his knuckles and started edging his way up, without thinking of anything but his weird dream. He dreamily passed over ice chunk after chuck until he finally made. He stepped forward into now not ice, but a cave.

As complete control returned to his doings, his mind began to wonder. Darkness slowly crept into the cave until he was in pitch black. He put his hand into the air, to feel it was a wall. Down and down the tunnel delved went as Norman grew more and more frightened.

He felt he was about to go insane. He had no aid of light and didn't know if he was just going deeper and deeper into hell when after one last turn he met light. A hole in the wall grew closer and closer as he walked faster and faster into the light. He knew he was about to step into a cave, but reconsidered and noticed he just stepped _out_ of a cave.

He was first blinded by the light, but then the vision unveiled itself. A huge vista full of rich colors filled his eyes. Currents of warm air hit him as sweet, fruity aromas filled his nose. The closer he looked, the stranger it became. In the many jungles and rivers, there were dinosaurs!

He silently said to himself: "Brian wasn't taken by a monster, damn it, he was taken by a dinosaur!" and he enjoyed this paradise when he could. He still remained ignorant of what was to come.

**How did you like it? Sorry for being a short chapter, but their wasn't much to say. His weird dream is not totally random, for it will be coming back in the future. As always, constructive criticism is always greatly appreciated! Well, that's all for now.**


End file.
